


【豆腐丝】Before the Sunrise

by Kinyo_tyhg



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, M/M, Post-Break Up, maybe-yes-but-I-would-say-not AU, not-what-you-think AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinyo_tyhg/pseuds/Kinyo_tyhg
Summary: PRN Robort & Valiant Marco破镜重圆





	1. Chapter 1

（1）

罗伊斯在地铁站出口找到桑乔时预计约定的时间已经过去了半个小时。 快三十度的天气，出站失去了19度的空调庇佑，瞬间就没了凉爽，再在众里寻他而不得，等终于揪到这个小崽子时T恤的前襟后背都已经汗湿。原来是B、D出口听错，年幼者又对这里不太熟，两人驴唇不对马嘴地在电话里沟通地标完全是无用功。

“行了，拿着。跟我走。”罗伊斯丢给学弟一瓶水。却也不必“跟”，向外走几步便能看出人流方向，如溪入海，越走越密集。前面两个撑阳伞的姑娘过了马路也收起了伞，叠整齐放回包里，以免刮了身旁的人。他们跟了过去，与身边的人摩肩接踵，站在她们的后面。向前走不通了。

“我们怎么到那儿集合？”桑乔问的是罗伊斯，旁边却传来答案。“这就是集合了。那边队伍往前走，我们就一点点挪过去继续向前。”陌生人的声音，二十出头，罗伊斯点头朝他笑笑，作为给桑乔的肯定。

桑乔道了声谢，乖巧地没再多问。这是他第一次参加和平集会，前夜辗转反侧思虑多时，刷fb时恰巧看见罗伊斯的动态显示他会过来，便直接私信去问可不可以带他一起。罗伊斯是他球队里的学长，已经毕业快两年，但工作不忙时还会回来和他们踢踢训练赛，甚至在与敌对校队的友谊赛里混成替补打入绝杀，小年轻们在对方的咒骂抗议里闹哄哄地把罗伊斯抛起来，队旗披到他的身上，央他把这件球衣留给球队纪念（“毕业之后我已经又定过两次球衣了！”“说！你要谁的！我们立刻扒下来给你换！”）。庆功聚餐不用经理撒娇耍赖，社会人主动就为一堆壮小伙子买单（“走，去吃麦当劳！”“好耶！”）。这样的学长谁能不爱。

桑乔踮脚四处看了看，男女老少比例不分伯仲，多是一个或两个人一起，安静地等待着。生于此地，他对站在人群之中的经验并不陌生。在靠近外城的商场里，在非工作时间的餐厅前，在踢完球走入的夜市排档中，在新年倒计时的海岸旁，身边永远有密密麻麻的人群。他或孤身一人，或呼朋引伴，众多被卫星环绕的小行星彼此互不干涉。他未曾在这些处境中与陌生人搭话，或是对团体之外的事情做出反应。而此时全然不同，刚刚被插入的对话并没使他感到冒犯，只是无端生出对他者的好奇。他挠了挠蓬蓬头，主动向刚才说话的人搭讪，“嘿，学长？”见面叫学长总没错，见那人反应如常便继续道，“大概要等多久呢？”

罗伊斯乐见其成，由着学弟大着胆子和周边的人聊天，自己拿起手机把玩。人太多，网不好，也有人说是屏蔽器的缘故，4G的网卡成2G，还时而信号微弱。他有点焦躁地刷了几遍fb，怎么都刷不到新内容，telegram的群组信息倒是没什么影响，不断冒出消息提示报告前方动向。多是学生时代的朋友，常用联系人从毕业开始鲜明地切割，能一起胡闹认真的都是分水岭之前的人，明明同一个办公室也有来，但就是不怎么谈这种事。近两年愈发习惯独来独往，捎带个学弟纯属无法拒绝的意外。

人群逐渐开始移动，从走两步停一停、到可以慢慢幅度稳定地小步向前。刚刚穿过的马路业已被人占满，视线之内没有空余的地面。在广袤浩瀚的安静中，他是可以忽略不计的个体，又分散成千千万万的碎片，覆盖整片区域。为节省体力几乎没人说话，或者也没有多余的话要说，就这样走了三个小时。艳阳之下不曾止步，荫蔽所护未有放缓，穿过三个街区，走过一次天桥，放眼望去视野里也都是默默跋涉的旅者。罗伊斯掏出水瓶饮过，桑乔举起他的晃了晃示意喝得比他快，惹他翻了一个白眼。这都要比，小崽子。肃静而缥缈的心思被打破，用手帕擦擦快要流过眼睛的汗，他又回到了这副躯壳。

前面快上另一座天桥的地方突然传来一阵温和的嗡嗡声，说不上是骚动，但打破了静寂，楼梯角落处的人呈弧线状绕了过去。桑乔拉着罗伊斯往那边挪了两步，看见一个高大的男子在从包里往外派发小樽的纯净水，口渴的人接过道谢，他就淡然地摆摆手。鼓胀的登山包很快就瘪了下去，这附近没有便利店，又已经行了三个小时。桑乔眼睛亮亮的，抓了学长的手臂拉他看，却被一下甩开，他惊讶地望了过去。罗伊斯脸色有些怪异，眼睛看着地面某处，闷闷地解释：“我可能有点中暑，我们上去靠边休息一下，别在这里挡路。”桑乔连忙引他向上，手臂在后面护着生怕他倒下去，也正好隔绝了那边的视线。

什么叫不期而遇。跌跌撞撞地上着楼梯时，罗伊斯心想。他每天上下班都会路过那人的公司，起初每一次都做足了心理准备，见面该说什么的腹稿在通勤时演练了无数遍，内容从冷漠点头径直走掉、到风轻云淡笑谈过往、再到“随便什么开场但我要说我过得特别好”……直到后来可以如同代码运作般应对一切情况与心情下的会面，然而终究一次都没有遇见。

磨砂的大理石不反光，为什么看过去还是刺得眼睛发红。视线边缘锁定的男人早已背好了包，和路过的妇人说了几句话，就俯身捞起了脚边走不动路的小孩。妇人似是千言万谢，或是不好意思，红着脸一边走一边和他急促地说着什么。他还是默不作声地点点头，或只是笑笑，到了上面把孩子放下，又从包的侧面摸出一条能量棒。小孩子开心地扑了他的腿告别，欢快的叫声向四面荡开，他逃离关注似的，一低头往天桥边缘挤过去。再一抬头，躲无可躲的罗伊斯涨红了脸，喉咙收紧，不发一言。

“Marco。”笑容有些生硬，从唇形读出的气声。眼角的皱纹比分开时多了一道，常坐办公室皮肤白了些，扫一眼就清楚。预想过万语千言的开场，事到临头却没法点点头说句“Lewy”。艰难地勾起嘴角，不是相迎更是推拒，对方垂了眼笑得更自然，转过身顺着人流走开了。

桑乔拧好盖子，拿着空瓶耍了个花样，试探地问了问“学长，走吗？”元气满满地带着罗伊斯插进前行的队伍里，没注意到斜前方就是刚刚想要看的高个子。

罗伊斯盯着他的背影完成剩下的三个小时路程。直到队伍从尾巴开始逐渐散去，才拎着学弟找到最近的地铁站，把人赶回家。自己买了两个包子果腹，重新回到夜色里去。穿过松散得多的人潮，走到靠前的位置与熟悉的面孔抬手打招呼，向那人学着多买了一些食物。空气里弥散开那家包子铺独特的味道，吃到分不出来是香是顶。分完了才看一眼手机，没什么想要的。路上没心思看，一路扫过视线可及的所有路人。

有些别扭地放下心。他应该已经回去了。

（2）

十一月开始频繁下雨，湿乎乎的阴冷。在外面淋湿的裤腿，被图书馆的冷气熨得平整，贴在腿上腾干，出门再打湿一遍，回到宿舍里直接脱掉，扔到椅背上，爬进冰凉的被子里。宿舍只有冷气机，没钱换成空调，背阴房间的窗子下方墙面每年生出斑驳点点的霉斑，再被有心人买药剂喷掉。

他住了小半个冬天，踢球时伤了膝盖，每天都丝丝麻麻地疼。和人打着哈哈说是自己懒，受伤的膝盖也敢顶着湿裤子吹冷气。其实是没办法，总不能出门还带条裤子，进一个楼里换一次。考完试的罗伊斯每天窝在寝室的床上不出门，三餐缩成两次，煮点速冻食品，再和室友叫些外卖点缀，抱着电脑打机、颓剧、和男朋友视频。

新年之前，男朋友从电脑里跳出来，帮他打包一下午行李，晚上叫车连人一起运到离学校一个小时路程的公寓里。已经落户的东西还没他带来的多，打扫干净的两室一厅和一张双人床，没一点人气。同居邀请来得太突然，到底还是给了他后退的空间。“……另一间可以摆桌子当成书房……一人一间也很好，可以再去ikea看看——”他的话被搂住脖颈的亲吻打断。什么在一个房子里分开住的荒唐念头，通通被罗伊斯吞食到不复存。两只大腿被捞起环在腰侧，缠吻着压到床上，裤子被脱到膝盖，应当轮到衣服，宽厚的手掌却顺着大腿摸下去，停在冰凉的半球上暖着，一边吮吻他的喉结命令：“把空调打开。”

室温与体温上升到各自的高度，罗伊斯埋在枕头里喊“lewy、lewy”求饶说房间还没看完。莱万一脸了然的意会，就着这个姿势把人翻个面抱起，在被拉长的呻吟里向上顶了顶调整更舒服的姿势，他的下颌搭在他的肩窝里。每走几步就要转头确认他闭没闭上眼睛，声音温柔、不急不缓地问他哪里要放什么家具，回答不出就一直逗弄他，再挤进狭窄的厨房炫耀似的给他看藏在柜子下面的洗衣烘干两用机，最后在浴缸里躺平叠在一起。温水在莱万的身下汇聚，苏苏麻麻地填平肩胛骨之间的沟壑，再爬上臂膀漫过胸膛。水汽升腾，云蒸霞蔚，没打发胶的金色软毛儿肆意甩动，咬紧的下唇加重了呼吸声，汗水顺着维纳斯的颈侧滑落，在胸前留下水痕然后跌入水面，莱万看得失神。世界在瞬间静止，又被一声高亢细碎的呻吟唤回。罗伊斯脱力一般地栽进水里，溅起的水浪淹没二人的脸，用残余的最后气力找到另一瓣唇，比呼吸更要紧的是在水底胡乱索吻。

他在那里和莱万窝过了两个暖烘烘的冬天。

暗下决心毕业工作之后多负担些房租，两个人攒几年钱用以首付，却尚未施行就决定一个人搬出去。日常用品都是混着用，干脆什么也不带走。思定之后，到每个月交钱时多付了半年的水电网和煤气费。之后的某个早晨，特地起床煎蛋煎吐司煎牛扒，煮一杯咖啡一杯牛奶。把一盘樱桃端上桌时被人从背后环住吻了吻耳垂说“早安”，耳朵一哆嗦直颤到心里。前夜失眠，休息不好的下场是立时耳鸣。用力吞咽也无用，干了半杯牛奶倒是有镇定下来。他吃得总比莱万快，平日要么多赖会儿床晚上桌，要么吃完东西往椅背一靠、腿搭在莱万的腿上优哉游哉地刷ins和fb。这次只是抱着牛奶杯等他吃完。看一眼少一眼。

“我要搬走了。”莱万咽下最后一块吐司时罗伊斯说。羽毛轻落，古井无波。

“什么时候？”

“今天。你上班之后。”

“断头菜可有点不够看。”莱万笑了笑，擦干净嘴角。纸巾被揉进掌心握住，盯视依然没拿出什么力度。没有再进逼一步。

罗伊斯心念，如果现在停下，还可以当做玩笑揭过。已经泄了一半气，剩下的都是说不出缘由的执着。又想到自己表情上的局促足以说明，可是那人端的是八风不动，不禁又窜起邪火。回忆上涌，所有的包容都披上温吞的外壳，一起睡在马路上不分昼夜地写文章贴传单做义工再赶回学校上课的黄黑岁月在烽火里燃尽了。陪他偷爬水塔的人，看门溜进禁区的人，教他设计再带他翻过围墙去涂鸦的人，是他么？还是别的什么人。面目模糊。

又或者是失败之后，他也失望了。罗伊斯不敢想，泯然众人，或是别的什么。他不忍这样揣测曾经的同路人。莱万工作之后相处的时间变得有限，出来住的琐碎也远超学校生活，对话逐渐被点滴日常填满，这是莱万喜欢的人间烟火。他知道的。

只是兄弟爬山，你还在么？

罗伊斯眉眼疲惫，起身拿过门口衣架上莱万的西装外套，背对时用力眨掉上涌的眼泪。“Lewy，”递给走过来的他，“这算不算分手？”

“听你的。”他没有接过。在门边穿好了鞋。

罗伊斯走到他身前，系上衬衫倒数第二颗扣子，把外套披到他身上，莱万伸手把他搂进怀里，微微低头和他贴着脸。手臂从腋下环过后背，外套与衬衫之间，摸得清他背后克制鼓起的筋络。臂垒森严，抵得了外寇，关不住里面的人。他头颅稍动，视线移向嘴唇上的干皮。莱万径自后退半步，错开他的眼神。“要不要帮你搬。”

罗伊斯歪起嘴角一笑，“上你的班去。”收回手臂，靠边倚到墙上。突然想起来似的嘟囔了句：“还好没养狗。”

舍不得留下，也舍不得带走。

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

（3）

从住处到目的地只有两站地铁，不考虑温度的话步行前往也不成问题。只是约好了要和前导师见个面，反而需要绕远几站吃早午餐。他毕业挺久，算上提前出去实习的一个学期已有三年半，只在社交网站上与导师互相保有联席方式，淡如点赞之交。当学生的时候两个人很亲近，导师为老不尊，愿意拿他打趣，但领出去开会时和人介绍直说莱万是爱徒。到底还是不满结尾时的功利主义行径，怪他钻了学校条文的空子休学一个学期出去工作，修业期满符合条件直接毕业，不走学术路，浪费了他老人家的心血。

所以当莱万在fb首页上看见活动讲者里有导师的名字时，便恭敬地发消息过去问好并关心近况，很快得到一串熟悉的数落，和早午餐的约定。莱万主动请客，老头子三推五让还讽刺了一句他掉钱眼里哪能破费，气都撒完了这才高高兴兴同意下来。很多人都吃他温柔包容的好脾气，他收下一切赞誉并应对自如。

导师是活动的讲者，一群学生请来几位教授从不同维度演讲，称之为“流动教室”，意在弥补错过的学时。不过这段时间本就是暑假，好学的永远不想停止而已。组织者说的地点是个绰号，仿佛人人都知道那是哪里，但两人都有些陌生，试着找了找，迷失在四方通达的天桥。导师打趣，“Robert越来越不像年轻人啦”，摇摇手机示意组织者发来消息想要接应。莱万帮导师打字说明所处位置，对面干脆一个电话打了过来，让在天桥上等一下马上过来接应。

天桥的楼梯侧边和围栏上贴满了彩色的便利贴，间杂一些宣传图，做得像是表情包，情绪却是负面。外面蒙了一层透明塑料膜，用来防雨。两个人走到电梯口等待，莱万递给导师纸巾擦汗，响晴的天，顶棚遮阳不过是心理安慰。他出门前还是背了背包，纸巾手帕纯净水无比滴是包中常备，和同事一起吃饭时习惯性地传一圈他的纸巾，笑容甜美的妹子抓住机会变着法地夸他，年长些的上司与他聊家常，问家里是不是有弟弟妹妹，他只是沉默地笑，次数多了无法招架时才说有个已经出去念书的弟弟，从此年假都好请了许多。此次出行，见导师之前路过便利店，顺手买了一瓶易携喷雾，喷在衣服上可以吸热降温。莱万把喷雾拿到手里，正想和导师说话，亮得耀眼的白衬衫从电梯门里钻出来，浅色的牛仔裤挽到露出纤细的脚踝，青春逼人。视线对上两个人都有些讶异，罗伊斯只是一愣就转向导师，点头问好说明来意，站在门边向里伸出手臂，请二人进去。

电梯下行，罗伊斯的声音稳中带燥，和导师解释说人距离开始还有些时间，来的人不是很多，可以慢慢走不着急。说话字正腔圆，少了日常习惯了的懒音，右手握在左手的手腕上自然下垂，不卑不亢。导师向他介绍莱万，夸罗伊斯他们几个学生把活动组织得很好，连工作几年了的人都还愿意过来听听，带点打趣的语气。莱万已经料定罗伊斯不想作出他们认识的样子，就想主动附和几句主办者辛苦。罗伊斯灿然一笑：“老师我已经毕业两年了，主办是三校的学生或校友，请自己学校老师比较方便嘛。”侧身拍了拍莱万手臂，和导师做了个鬼脸，“至于这位是我学长，我们很熟的。”其实只碰到衣袖，但热意还是辐射进去触发皮肤的记忆。话说不出口，在导师的视线里，莱万木然点头。

走出电梯绕过半个楼就是，原来他们走反了方向，是建筑物的背阴处，面积比网球场大些，零散地聚着一些人，多数席地而坐，隐隐有所区分。似乎还有一只白狗，被一群人围着。莱万不太熟悉，他还在照常上班，虽然持续关注，但在工休时才去参与，毕竟少了些实地的经验。走在靠前的罗伊斯踮起脚和一个方向用力招手，有些雀跃地指给导师看，说些莱万不认识的名字。走近后看见地上铺了两张桌布，右边那块上坐了两个女生抱着膝盖和导师打招呼问好，迎过来的组织者请他随便坐，于是坐在对称的位置。导师挪了挪小板凳，在他正前方坐下，他只好收回长腿盘坐。姿势别扭，听见旁边人的轻笑。拿出喷雾，先问姑娘们需不需要，被谢绝，然后递给导师，自己拿出手机回复消息。

听见熟悉的声音在不远的地方响起，“这个怎么不出水啊？”抬起头，看他一手拿着话筒，一手拿着喷雾对着手臂，迷茫地问蹲在脚下插电源线的朋友。

“你旋一下开关。”陌生人讲。

“哦。”他对着麦说，突然接通的电流音“滋——”地炸开，金毛炸得打了个哆嗦，踢了一脚朋友让他关掉重连。费劲地找到开关，了悟地摘掉被什么人安回去的包装扣，对着手臂就要按下去。莱万几个健步跨过去把他的手往自己这边一拉，浸湿了黑色的polo衫。罗伊斯挑起眉毛正要不满，莱万立刻放开手，说“是喷在衣服上的。药液蜇人，对皮肤有腐蚀性。”

身后又是欢快的笑声。工作到凌晨回来，开门瘫倒在谁的肩上，傻笑着被推进洗手间，一边洗漱一边听人嘀咕“是不是白天不开心，回来就笑点这么低一直笑个没完”。吐掉泡沫，支吾着回一句“看你像不像等主人回家的小狗？”扭着躲过冲来的肘击。回忆击中心头，介意不起来。

罗伊斯故作大方地又“哦”了一次，撩起衬衫下摆又把喷雾伸进去，自顾解释着“我里面穿了打底”。前面喷了三四次，转到背后不方便够。莱万去拿喷雾，没有任何阻力。他轻轻扯着衬衫，拉出一片三角形的区域，拿着喷雾伸进去。鬼使神差，没有按下压力阀，直接抵在了背肌中间的凹陷处。罗伊斯瞬间僵硬，从背后看不出表情。手臂微动，方形塑料片一路压着滑到尾椎，要撤出时才向斜上方连喷两下。衬衫垂落，沾满药雾半数。

莱万走回座位，重新坐下。直到讲座开始也没再听见他的金毛的只言片语。

导师坐在小板凳上侃侃而谈，身前席地而坐的不过十数人，场面比起演讲更像是拉家常。身后偶有路人行过，投来好奇的目光，但因为不明内容便没有停下。二十分钟后，导师接过罗伊斯的麦克风站了起来，莱万趁导师移开目光才又换了个姿势，腿已经盘得发麻，地面也过于坚硬。偶然回头，才发现后面已经坐了数十人，以他们为中心围成半圆。导师站起来后就如同在头上讲话，他也不必再专注凝视、以保持适当的眼神接触。转转已经生涩的眼睛，恰好捉住罗伊斯飘过来的视线。他们静默地对视，角力似的谁也不肯溃逃，恰闻导师讲到“你就看着他的眼睛，让他说你不能忍受的话，强度逐渐提高，过程中反复深呼吸，看自己能维持安静不发火到哪一句。休息一下，再重复这个过程。”他大概做了什么手势，全场一片哄笑，罗伊斯也泄了气，带着笑意转开视线。

莱万摸出手机，颇有上课开小差的怀旧感，在WhatsApp里翻出罗伊斯的对话框。上一条消息停留在两年前的夏天，他下班回来的路上问要买什么，罗伊斯说“牛扒”，随即又补充“还有薯片：）”。只有已阅的两个小对号，此后再无下文。

那时罗伊斯已经心神不宁了一阵子，深夜从莱万怀里爬出来，辗转反侧地失眠。莱万以为是毕业答辩的最后进展搞得他心烦，言语上没施加压力，沉默地哄诱与陪伴。等人说搬出去，才知道是因为这个。他没法开口问，只能反求诸己思虑原因。没有好好告别，就不算分开，连当日罗伊斯的情况都靠共同好友皮什切克打探，知道了他短租了卢卡什室友的房间有个去处才放下心。不曾想下次收到他的消息，一拖就是两年。

“麦可不可以音量大一点？”莱万点击发送。

几秒后那人回手插兜，掏出手机指纹解锁，微微低头看屏幕。光影移动，他半个身子站在阳光下，被屏幕晃得眯起眼睛。然后走到机器旁边蹲下，音量逐渐提升，他复又站到一旁，眯起眼睛敲手机。

消息伴随着震动弹出来，自顾自冒出两个小对号。“现在可以么？”

“好多了。”

罗伊斯面无表情地抬起头，依然望向导师的方向，手上比了个OK的动作在胸前停了两秒。莱万手疾眼快，存留住这个瞬间，对着屏幕里的可爱露出今天见到罗伊斯以来的第一个微笑。

两场演讲之间有十分钟的休息时间，导师被人群围住追问问题。莱万站起身，活动了一下筋骨，发现地上的人占据了场地的一半，不由瞠目，想起罗伊斯摸着脑袋和导师解释“人可能不太多”时的谨慎样子，又看了他一眼，那人排在队伍尽头，想是等着总结答谢。莱万捡起背包，走到一边和排队的人聊了聊感想。不知是否该有期待，总归已经等了这么长。

等到所有的问题都寻到满意答案，莱万和导师道别。罗伊斯看了眼腕表，两点半，问他吃没吃饭。莱万下意识摇头，只听罗伊斯道：“走吧我知道旁边有家店很好吃。饿死了我。”

“你不用主持？”

“下场换别人啦，第三场我再回来。快！讲者来之前悄悄走。你知道他么？讲宗教史的老学究，哎呀好烦的。”他弯腰抄起喝了一半的水就走，路过同伴还击了个掌，快乐地小声喊“一会儿回来有事call我！”走出老远才回头，看到莱万跟在身后就笑得更开心。

像是有些事不曾发生。

他们点了卡邦尼意粉和烤鸡胸沙拉，赠送的两份甜品毫无争议地摆在了同一边。罗伊斯一边吃一边飞快地打字回复消息，还要不时放下餐具去抓手臂上的蚊子包。红肿一片。去抓餐具时摸到了圆柱形的药瓶，这才抬起头。莱万慢条斯理地切鸡胸肉，余光里看见对面的人用药水把手臂涂满，又弯腰去处理脚踝的包。把药瓶递回来时声音里有几分委屈：“和我朋友一起，蚊子只咬我。你还笑！”

这才算开始说话。他们讨论导师的“非暴力沟通”，罗伊斯吐槽莱万深得此番精髓，难怪他看到这个题目就觉得熟悉，在听讲之前就拿来主义地用来开导过朋友别沮丧。莱万怀疑地挑了挑眉，听他继续解释：“和别人讲道理的时候很有用嘛，毕竟重点是修自己，真去用的时候才难处理。心胸要宽广，还要隐忍又温和。”他叼着甜品勺子，咬在嘴里说话。店里突然闯进一群小朋友，订了楼上开生日聚会，话被打断也没什么知觉。等喧闹咚咚咚消失在楼上，才继续道：“太难了。所以我现在的原则是，非暴力沟通，超暴力行动。”他把自己说笑了，勺子上翻、啪地打在鼻子上，疼得龇牙咧嘴。莱万身体前倾，抬手用指腹擦掉他沾到人中的奶油，从唇角滑开，却是皱着眉。

罗伊斯突然忘记想说的话，一把抓住收回的右手，定定地望着他。在莱万的瞳孔里闭上眼睛，喉结滚动，靠了过去。莱万的另一只手抚上他的侧脸。

突然桌面的手机蹦跳着唱起歌，罗伊斯猛然起身，看了眼来电提示仓皇而逃。

莱万买了单，原路返回，从人群的另一侧绕过。离开前去看了看之前被包围的那只小白狗。他的主人在地上睡着，手里虚虚地握着狗链的另一端。狗儿乖巧地蹲在地上，旁边有把印着房地产宣传的扇子，莱万捡起来给他扇扇，另一只手摸他的毛儿，舒服得直扑棱耳朵。

他又拍了张照片，直接给跑去工作的人发出去。“时间来得及一定要来摸摸他。好乖。”

“我今早已经摸了！！！”秒速回复。配了一个哭哭的表情。

他站起身，背阳的远方人表情模糊。

依然不必说“再见”。


	3. Chapter 3

（4）

流金铄石，火伞高张。相隔十几米对峙的双方。

罗伊斯接过从身后人群中传来的黄色头盔，颠了颠分量，又拿给了第一排的人。口罩也有向前传的，干净地封在包装袋里，几个牌子的不同规格近些日子看了个遍。他自己已经有了偏爱的心得，从包里拿出自己的戴上一个留下一个，剩的和手里的一起传下去。

沉默时说不清哪边更紧张。是面对全副武装拿着透明盾牌站得整整齐齐的几排壮年男子，还是面对衣色有别体态各异、如台风过境般虽疏密有别却席卷每个角落的普罗众生。但在与熟悉的陌生人交谈，或只是眼神交流的时刻里，罗伊斯觉得安心而坦荡。这是他思念的心情，是与生养他的城市联系最紧密的时刻，可以抛却胜负得失利弊成败的权衡，只去和同道者做“应当”。前几天相同的位置他见到了儿时的同学，念到专科就去了工作，他从未放到心里的过客，这时却觉得亲切非常，是唯一此前世界与当下重合的脸。他寻到机会打招呼，两个人撞了撞拳，亲热地叙旧。更多的时间还是独自一人，与每个下午或夜晚周遭面孔不同的姐妹兄弟。

己方偶有喊话，对面的铁石只是沉默。人群的侧翼有举着摄录器材的记者，他们时有越界，走到空当之中拍摄双方的正面，没有人去在意，彷如不存在的幽灵。

突然，铁石间传来一阵少有的异动，中间的记者们被呼喝着赶回人群中。第一排的人们明显更加警惕，罗伊斯咽了口唾沫，抱着手肘捏自己的小臂。已经有些青紫，被自己难耐时捏的，钝痛带来的冷静。果不其然，空气被弹丸撕破，炸裂声震颤耳膜，刺目的烟雾突然从地面窜起，嘶嘶作响。东风已至，耳边什么人大喊着“不要惊”，接着是更多道穿云裂石。

人群中窜出一个身影，带着红色的鸭舌帽，拎着铁盆一样的容器冲上前扣住嘶嘶的声源。等待几秒再掀开一个口，拿着手里的水瓶向里呲水，再紧紧扣住。更多的人挺身效仿，一阵丁零当啷的金属撞击声，站在排头的人只在攻击袭来的瞬间向后吆喝着退开几米，在同伴向前时又跟了上去，保持着一米的距离。罗伊斯一边擦眼泪，一边向前走了几步。前排的全部守则只有两个，一是和平，一是不抛弃。对他者的信任被放至最大，又降到最低，每一个个体都是不能被舍弃牺牲的自己。他在朦胧的世界里看到拿起铁盆往回撤的莱万。

或许是他最狼狈的时刻。连口罩都没带，涕泗横流，又一直在咳嗽。手被占满，都没法擦一擦干净。罗伊斯大笑着冲上去，扯掉口罩狂喜地吻他的眼睛，舔掉源源不断的泪水，相濡以污糟物之吻，咸咸黏黏。莱万急躁地想推开他，又不舍得用力，更显缠绵。人群跟着围上去挡住镜头与冰冷的视线，咳嗽声里夹杂着善意的口哨，把纸巾包、安全头盔和纯净水放在他们脚边。

扔到地上的铁盆已经被人拿走留给下次。莱万空出的手终于得闲从口袋里拿出红色手帕，被罗伊斯一把抢去。“我来！”却是拿口罩翻到里面，就着纯净水给他擦干净脸。

“我们的气氛是不是有点不对？”罗伊斯挑些无妨的事说，带上口罩，把垃圾装回包里。莱万的反应依然有些严重，嗓子沙哑，脸和鼻子都被擦得通红，依然在流泪。或许没料到会被自己撞见，罗伊斯想，不要太尴尬啊帅哥，爸爸不介意的。在下一波袭来之前，看着他戴好头盔，终于露出安抚自己的微笑，禁不住凑上去讨一个吻。

耳边再次传来炸裂与嘶嘶声，有人在烟雾前撑起一排排伞，将他们包裹得安全。罗伊斯搂紧眼前人，带着被夸大的劫后余生感，兵荒马乱里突然想起初见。

那是五年前，他夜里爬回宿舍准备休息，路过人文学院。不高的楼顶上蹲着一个人，摇摇欲坠地探出身子，听着地面的指示在固定着什么。条幅从上方滚落，两层楼高，赫然一列大字。罗伊斯心念一颤，大声宣读：

“革命是为了更好的爱情。”下面的几个人欢叫着鼓起掌。

楼顶那人站起身抬头看，笼着月光，罗伊斯看见了他的脸。

“We will be back”，他回来了，他们回来了。

（5）

他们又这样“遇见”过几次。罗伊斯总在前线，莱万有了心理准备后稍加留神就能看见他。有时会过去，更多的是不会。他总在思量，事到如今他在必入史册的事件中顺从本心走到这个位置，有几分是为了理念意志，有几分是感于周遭同袍，又有几分可以、或者必须承认，是留给罗伊斯。思虑的结果无论如何都无法令他满意，于情于理，总有一方退让半步。

坚持非暴力的对峙沟通？然而通路阻断，时日已多仍无济于事。支持升级后的符号破坏？他也曾如此选择，可能比之现状更规矩一些，但最终自弃为（短期）无用的文人自恋艺术。已经过了热血的年纪，比起呐喊，他更想知道如何才能尽量如愿地收场。他曾见过他们倒于拖延战线的时间面前，见证支持者倒戈，也曾见过滑向极端的声音如雨后春笋冒头。明知这绝非选择站队就可以致力结束的纷争，却无法告诉自己可以束手旁观。道阻且长，而所爱之人已深入其中。

某次升级的行动里，被击中的人发出悚人的哀嚎，场面第一次陷入混乱。拥挤，惊慌，咒骂，恐惧，疼痛，还有愤怒。莱万从身后死死抱住罗伊斯的腰不让他往前冲，旁边传来女性声嘶力竭的尖叫“你会死的！”若非咬出血的下唇，莱万以为是自己开口。罗伊斯愤怒地挣扎，嘴上大喝着他的名字，和周遭惊慌的声音并无二致。

即便迁就自己站到他的身侧，却仍不能认同，更不忍他去践行意志。莱万只是束得更紧，死命把他往回拖。正僵持时后方传来大声的反复呼喝，“退回来”“一起走”“给救护车让路”。怀中人终于脱力似的倒在他的手臂上，又气又燥，后背微微颤抖，掰过来时已经哭出了眼泪，埋在莱万的肩头。

他开始痛恨自己的懦弱。

等听说铁石不放行救护车，除非人群散去，已是水落石出的后话。身后突然溃散的人潮，暴露出前方的孤岛。整夜的混乱降低了信息传递的效率，前方的近百人被推出面对局势突然恶化的莫名。几乎是同时间，所有的人拔腿便跑。莱万紧紧抓着罗伊斯的手，拿出单刀冲刺的速度，跑了一条大街再东拐西拐到胡同中，一路跑过一站地铁，回望身后只有空荡的灯影。

气喘吁吁，淋着不知何时下起的小雨，直想躺下。应当是有些扎人的草地，积了水，沾满身的泥。这是踢完满场加时再来个点球大战的所剩体力。

两个人就近走入一家街边的小酒吧，凌晨一点，人不是很多。罗伊斯翻翻酒单，兴致勃勃地点了一杯Wint&Lila，“我一直想喝！但和同事怕醉！”，一杯Champagne Krug，“你随便点啦我请客。”电视里在放美洲杯的比赛，还是重播，但两人都没看过，倒也新鲜。点评技术、吐槽裁判，互相科普不怎么认识的球员。谈论世界都会绕回主队，不管谁的比赛到最后一定是多特拜仁。莱万取笑赛季结果，罗伊斯怒从心头起恶向胆边生，眉毛一挑，作势要把他的拜仁手帕丢进酒里。

莱万莞尔：“你还贴身带着。”

罗伊斯的脸立时红了，气得把手帕丢到桌子上，还甩了甩手，恨不得抓起床头的艾玛亲一口以示清白。要命，艾玛啊艾玛，怎么就不能争气一点。

莱万畅快地喝掉了最后一口酒，叉起甜品上唯一一块曲奇叼进嘴里，瞟了眼罗伊斯。

“想要接吻就痛快说！”声音很大，而他毫无觉察，猛地磕了过来，嘴唇撞到莱万的鼻梁。莱万扶住他，暖烘烘的身子和半湿的T恤，坐到腿上，神色满意地接受了曲奇的献礼，赏赐以带着鼻音哼哼的舔吻。

“三点多，我们回去吧？”莱万贴在罗伊斯的耳垂说，半瘫在桌子上的人已经要睡着了。

店外仍在下淅淅沥沥的小雨。莱万和酒保小哥借到一把伞，扛起罗伊斯歪歪扭扭地往回走。两人的手机早已耗尽电量，好在距离他的住处只有十分钟脚程。

——他们走了二十分钟。

才回到——现在可以称之为家的地方。

罗伊斯站在莱万身后等他开门，迈步时头重脚轻差点栽倒。嘴上陪着不是，“我有点醉。”莱万干脆把人打横抱起，带上门，三步并作两步扛进房间抱到床上。额头相抵。

“没变，嗯？”声音有些虚弱，吹在他的睫毛上。

“嗯。宝贝你发烧了。把衣服脱掉，去洗个澡。”莱万温言哄着有些迷糊的人，再去厨房烧水、从客厅里翻出退烧药片，撑住随时要倒下睡着的人洗完热水澡。吹头发时罗伊斯清醒了些，裹着大一号的睡衣自己接过风筒，让莱万把湿衣服脱掉，也去冲一冲。

等他裹着毛巾再回到卧室时，罗伊斯已经窝在了床上，连着充电线看手机。屏幕的光不亮，但黑暗里仍能照得清他脸上的金色绒毛，因皱眉而簇到一处。他在床边坐下，有点用力，床垫轻微地晃动。然后才从背后贴过去，隔着被轻轻环住他，问怎么了。看到图片的瞬间，心里已经有了答案。

“为什么不是我。”声音低低的，从被子里挤出来。“我好内疚。”他翻过来，面对着恋人，“受伤的可能是我，不是那个女孩子。被抓住的也应该是我，我在那么前。他们……他们在受难，而我什么都没法做！可以是我的！”

他强硬地打断：“不！不可以这么说！”莱万的心破碎满地，却还是要赤脚踩过去，“我们没法知道会是谁，只能尽力做到保护自己！”他激动地止住罗伊斯的“可是”，绝望与失望从声音里溢出来，如此脆弱。“Marco，我只想你好好的。”

“谁不想和你好好活着呢。可是……” 罗伊斯被眉目间的恳求之色镇住，深吸一口气，眼泪顺着眼眶滚落，豪情错付成抽噎，又带几分决绝。“Lewy，可是，如果让我选择……”

莱万堵住了他的下句，眼泪被咽进肚子里，淹没吞掉的词句一起藏起来。最好永远不要出来。选择到来之前，他没有选择，也不想知道另一份结果。罗伊斯抬起手抚摸莱万的颈侧和脸颊，扯开被子紧紧地贴在他的怀里。他感受得到自己的高温，但此刻只想更高一点，拥抱更温暖的身体。太冷了！仿佛再也好不起来，要永远这样灼烧着迷糊下去！

莱万似是听到他的心思，把他搂得更紧一点，紧紧地压进胸上，“你看窗外，天快亮了。”声腔震动，直接传入另一副躯壳。

吻掉他的泪痕，像他曾对他做过的那样。破碎的心用爱人的泪水粘回完整。

“Will be fine.”

天会亮的。

-完-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢读到这里：）  
是给狗哥的生贺，虽然并不太愉快。对不起狗哥！给您逆向积累人品！  
送给Ms.will be fine，(｡◕◡◕｡)ﾉ
> 
> 写的时候感慨很多，但依然限于人物、文笔、思虑不清而没有表达出来。在想要写这个题材的时候，犹豫过kunessi，板鸭贵乱和戴五渣（当然是从自己吃的cp下手），最后觉得豆腐丝是天命之选！能够复婚真是太好了，我自己很开心。希望您也有稍稍享受到。另外文中的那句标语是真实存在过的，但我找不到照片了，仿如午夜梦回。现在是波兰时间2019年8月21日21:21分，北京时间已经3点半了，岂止午夜hhhh我去睡了！  
欢迎交流想法~再次比个心。

**Author's Note:**

> 只想尽力减少self-censorship地随便写写  
如果写完，最后几句话里会有我把这篇送给的人。  
希望能看到，也抱歉让您见笑。


End file.
